


The Weekend

by Ahneejawn



Series: Post Break Up Letters [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Future Fic, Letter, M/M, Post-Break Up, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahneejawn/pseuds/Ahneejawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where Derek and Stiles dated and broke up, Stiles came back to visit Beacon Hills during college vacation, and Derek doesn't get to see him. After a few days of moping, he writes him this letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weekend

Dear Stiles,  
I miss you. That probably sounds strange seeing as someone is likely to have told you that I was avoiding you, but it’s true. And I was avoiding you. You see, I don’t hate you or anything. Quite the opposite in fact. I’m not over you, that’s for certain. I’m not sure if the feelings are real, or still romantic, or if it’s just because I haven’t met anyone else yet, but I still think about you, a lot. Which seems really stupid seeing as we broke up 2 years ago, but it’s true. The reason I was avoiding you is because I reckon you’re probably over me, and so the last thing you needed on a trip down to see your friends was some dog who dumped you mooning over you for some perverse reason. I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable. And at the beginning of the weekend I was terrified I’d see you and make a fool of myself and embarrass you, but by Sunday I had psyched myself up to seeing you at Scott’s party and then you didn’t even turn up. I have to admit, I was disappointed. As much as I was scared I’d see you and be drunk enough to try and get you back and be heartbreakingly rejected, there was some hope there, as stupid as that may have been. And I felt bad, like you were avoiding Scott because of me, and that would have sucked.

I just want to say I’m sorry, and if trying to avoid me ruined your weekend, I’m sorry again.

Derek


End file.
